Manually operated abrading tools sometimes called abrading or sanding blocks have been utilized for a considerable period of time to prepare various surfaces, e.g., prior to application of paint. Such abrading blocks typically consist of a body adapted to hold a sheet of abrasive material with its exposed abrasive working face in a planar configuration. Such abrading blocks are commonly used for preparation of motor vehicle bodies for refinishing.
Most abrading blocks are of the dry type. For certain applications, however, it is highly desirable to lubricate the surface being finished by means of liquid such as water so that the abrasive working face will not become filled or clogged. Water has been applied by first wetting the surface being finished or by dipping the abrading block containing the abrasive sheet into water prior to use. Such methods provide only limited quantities of water.
Other devices have been employed to provide a more continuous supply of water to the surface being finished. For example, Brown (U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,940) discloses a wedge-shaped sander including a body which has openings over which a coated abrasive web is attached. As the tool is used, water is discharged through interstices in the abrasive web. Such a device, however, cannot be employed with conventional coated abrasive sheet materials because they are generally impervious. Additionally, there is little or no control of the flow of water from Brown's device because the water will continuously flow through the openings and the porous backing of the abrasive material.
Additionally, Carroll et al (U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,649) discloses a cleaning pad and holder therefor which utilizes an abrasive grid cloth held with a frame onto the surface of a sponge. Like Brown, Carroll et al require a porous abrasive sheet and have little control over the flow of the liquid from the sponge to the surface of the workpiece because there is no direct contact of the sponge with the surface being finished.